Will Never Marry
by nerisapinkstar
Summary: El mejor detective de todos los tiempos era un genio, pero en cuestiones del amor, también era un ser humano... como todos. One-shot.


**Historia corta . Un OC . Todos los personajes que conocemos de Death Note pertenecen a Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Oba .**

**Se remonta en el tiempo en que L, Light y cia. investigaban al grupo Yotsuba.**

**

* * *

**

**. WILL . NEVER . MARRY .**

Poniendo un terrón de azúcar tras otro en su taza de café, sentado en su típica postura en la silla, L contemplaba la pantalla con todos los archivos acerca del Kira corporativo. Luego volteó a su derecha, viendo a Light teclear y teclear en la computadora. Light trabajaba arduamente, y luego sintió la mirada de L y volteó a verlo.

- ¿Pasa algo Ryuuzaki? - preguntó Light con desconcierto.

- Me preguntaba Light, acerca de una cosa. Es un cosquilleo en mi mente que no me deja tranquilo... ¿de casualidad hay posibilidad alguna de que tú puedas querer a Misa? - preguntó L con sus ojos posándose en los de Light.

- ¿A qué viene eso ahora? - contestó Light con incomodidad.

- Sabiendo que Misa siente un amor inmenso por ti, podría haber también una probabilidad de que ése amor sea correspondido por ti - dijo L al momento en que se metió de lleno un bombón de chocolate a la boca.

- Ya veo. Te refieres a que en algún momento yo pueda querer a Misa de la misma forma en que ella me quiere. Esa podría ser una probabilidad como bien dices - confirmó Light - Puede que Misa sea muy contraria a mi carácter, pero... muy en el fondo siento que ella es una buena chica. Así que es posible que ésta relación pueda ser a largo plazo - finalizó.

- Misa es contraria a cualquier carácter humano existente - bromeó L mientras seguía comiendo sus bombones. En eso recibió un golpe duro en la cabeza - ¡Auch! - se quejó.

- ¿Quién decías que era contraria? - preguntó Misa con tono ofendido.

En eso Misa ve a Light y corre a abrazarlo por detrás mientras él seguía tecleando en la computadora. L sólo se limitó a observarlos mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

- El que es contrario de carácter humano eres tú Ryuuzaki - dijo Misa haciendo una mueca de inconformidad. En eso le vino a la mente una idea que podría entretenerla y sacarla de dudas.

- Dime Ryuuzaki... ¿tú alguna vez has querido a una chica? - preguntó Misa, emulando una sonrisita pérfida.

L observó a Misa con su típica seriedad de detective. En eso tomó una cucharilla y empezó a comer su pudín de chocolate que tenía al lado de la caja de bombones vacío. Light y Misa lo miraban esperando una respuesta.

- Digamos que... hay alguien muy especial. Puede que no tenga un carácter parecido al mío, pero es sensualmente inteligente - respondió, mientras seguía escarbando en su pudín con la cucharilla.

Misa pasó de aquella sonrisilla traviesa a una expresión de sorpresa curiosa. Quería indagar más sobre la "persona especial" a la que se refería L, pero sabía de antemano que era muy cuidadoso en cuanto a contar detalles de su vida personal, y más si él seguía sospechando que ella era el Segundo Kira. Light estaba sorprendido: el mejor detective del mundo, por muy mecánico que fuera en su personalidad y en sus costumbres, también tenía sentimientos. Aunque sabía por lógica que la más mínima emoción podía delatarlo, L seguía teniendo en la mira a Light por ser el posible Kira.

L notó sus reacciones. Éste tipo de conversaciones le parecían entretenidos.

- Dime Misa... ¿tú te casarías con Light en algún futuro cercano? - preguntó L poniendo su pulgar derecho en sus labios. Siempre hacía eso cuando algo le parecía interesante.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Eso ni se pregunta! - exclamó Misa con añoranza mientras sujetaba del brazo a Light.

- ¡Oye! ¡Espera Misa! No hay que hacer conjeturas tan pronto - dijo Light con algo de espanto. ¡Vaya que ésa chica iba directo al grano cuando se trataba de él!

- Misa lo entiende bien, Light. Cuando acabes la escuela y tengas un puesto importante en la Policía y yo me haya convertido en la mejor idol de Japón es cuando sin duda podremos unir nuestras vidas para siempre, ¿no te parece maravilloso? - dijo Misa con ojos soñadores.

Light prefirió ya no seguir con el asunto, poniendo su mano en la frente con gesto de "sin remedio", mientras L observaba la escena divertido por cada ocurrencia que decía Misa. En eso ella se acerca al detective, se para con ambas manos en la cintura y acerca su rostro al de él con gesto de detenimiento.

- Bueno Ryuuzaki, ¿y cuándo planeas proponerle matrimonio a ésa "persona especial"? Sabes que un chico con talento como tú no puede permanecer solitario por siempre - preguntó Misa.

- Yo nunca me casaré. Mi identidad siempre deberá permanecer en secreto y si uno mi vida con alguien más lo único que provocaría son problemas. Incluso la pondría en peligro inminente - respondió L, al momento que terminaba su pudín y colocaba el tazón de cristal cortado en la mesa.

La expresión de Misa cambió. Le pareció muy triste la respuesta de L; no se imaginaba la vida de un detective como él sin tener a alguien querido a su lado. Ella al menos no imaginaba su vida sin Light, sería como no tener vida alguna.

Ya era de noche en el cuartel, y todos a excepción de L y Light decidieron irse a dormir. Más tarde, Light se quedó dormido sobre el teclado mientras trabajaba en la computadora, y L sólo comía galletas con chispas de chocolate, tomaba una taza grande de café y trabajaba en su laptop. Decidió descansar un rato y abrió un archivo donde sólo él podía accesar con una contraseña, abrió una carpeta y dió click en una foto. En la foto estaban L, Watari y una chica desconocida de estatura alta, cabello ondulado muy largo de color como el chocolate, ojos sumamente azules y piel muy blanca; tenía un aspecto hippie y era muy hermosa.

L se quedó observando la foto por unos minutos mientras posaba su dedo índice derecho en su labio inferior. A pesar de que no daba expresión alguna, amaba mucho a ésa chica y la extrañaba horriblemente. De repente, recibió un mensaje instantáneo de Watari (que se encontraba en el cuarto de control) por el chat:

_- ¿Pensando otra vez en la Srita. Vanessa, Ryuuzaki? -_ preguntó Watari.

L sonrió con cierta malicia traviesa, tomó otra galleta y se la llevó a la boca al instante. Responde el mensaje de su sirviente y amigo y se lo envía. Watari recibe el mensaje y cuidadosamente lo lee:

_- ¿Porqué no? -_

**. FIN .**

**

* * *

**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
